


Fishy tub relations

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bath Sex, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward is a merman and works IT in Wayne Industries. He and Lucius have been dating awhile now.Day 18 Autumn OTP Challenge: Bath/Shower





	Fishy tub relations

 

Lucius greatly enjoyed spending time with his ‘fishy’ boyfriend. And by fishy, he really did mean half fish. Moray eel to be precise. Maybe a bit amphibious too? Technically speaking he was dating a merman. And Edward was amazing to be around, a little awkward (that only made him more endearing), very sweet, and excitable. He thrived off the littlest bit of attention. Like a hand through his hair or holding hands. But maybe Lucius’ favourite way to spend time was bathing together. As that was the best way for them to cuddle.

Or have sex.

They were attempting just that now, cuddled close in the large bathtub (filled with cool saltwater) Ed's tail was wrapped about one of his legs he was mouthing at his jaw (gently not trying to break the skin with his sharp not quite human teeth) while Lucius ghosted his fingers gently over Ed's sides. Soon the grinding progressed, Ed's pretty cock everted from its normal place and pressing against his in just the right way.

Ed was moaning into his neck now and Lucuis could feel the heat pooling just under his skin, his breath starting to turn ragged. Edward snuck a slippery hand between them, pulling at both of their cocks and rubbing the two together. 

Lucius hissed in pleasure, accidentally digging his blunt nails into Ed's sides, by his hips (where the skin is slimy and adopting the texture of scales). Ed twists his hand, letting out a moan and taking full advantage of how that makes Lucius throw back his head and arch a bit, Edward inow lightly ghosting his teeth act is where he presses open-mouthed kisses. His tail is flicking a bit, tickling the bottom of Lucius' right foot.

Edward is precise and attentive, doing everything he can to make Lucius feel good (and stroking himself in the process). While one hand stroke their cocks together, the other is massaging at and lightly groping his partner's ass. Lucius tries to use his free leg to pull Edward closer, Ed takes the hint and grinds down, still playing with their cocks and digs his recently cut and dulled nails into Lucius' backside. 

His hips are bucking up and his hands roaming Edward's back and shoulders, brushing over the start of his almost full-body dorsal fin. Edward bites at the side of his throat lightly, moaning into the skin there and appreciating how Lucius moans back before pulling off to sooth the sensitive skin with soft butterfly kisses. 

Lucius can't clearly remember the rest of it, just clinging to his boyfriend's back, holding him close, that they kissed lip to lip a few times too. In the end they didn't cum at the same time, but it was pretty close. It ended with Ed using him as a pillow, ear pressed against his chest as the merman hummed happily, almost like a purring cat.  

"I've got to shower," Lucius started sitting up, trying to free his leg from the twisty non constricting confines of his boyfriend's tail. 

"I'll stay," Ed replies, placing his glasses back on his face, intentionally _not_ looking at his modified tank wheelchair. 

"You want me to carry you to bed don't you?" Lucius asks, knowing full-well what the answer will be. Edward _loved_ to be carried around.

"I have a big strong boyfriend who could bench press me in his sleep, _and_ he has legs, so I don't see why not," Edward answered, tapping at Lucius' naked thighs. 

"You're incorrigible," he chuckles, standing and carefully exiting the tub. 

"Maybe I just keep you around to make me feel like a princess!" Ed boasts, mischief in his smile. 

"You are a spoiled little fish, aren't you?" Lucius placed his hands on his hips.  

"But you love me?" 

"Of course I do," he bent down, leaving a feather-light kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. 

Edward watched him shower, arms folded over the smooth rim of the tub. He'd put his glasses back on, and with the way his hair was sticking up in strange shapes, it looked endearingly odd. 

Taking Ed to bed (well, to his tank in their bedroom) was quiet and pleasant. Lucius also loved carrying Edward, the way that Ed wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and nuzzled into the crook of it while he rested his cheek on Lucius' shoulder. He loved being close to Edward. 

"I love you," 

"I love you too, goodnight,"

"Goodnight." 


End file.
